Good Morning, Superstar!
by aeri-nuna
Summary: "GOOD MORNING SUPERSTAAAAAAAAAAR!" Mereka berteriak sekencang kencangnya.


Minggu pagi hari ini cerah, bahkan nyaris tidak ada awan. Uruha bersiul memasuki pekarangan rumah Aoi diikuti teman temannya.

"Minna san, pasti Aoi belum bangun. Kami sangat tahu itu" bisiknya kearah kamera disambut tawa cekikikan member The GazettE yang lain.

Kamera?

Ya, pagi ini Aoi akan 'kedatangan' tim reality show yang cukup popular di Jepang 'Good Morning, Superstar' *halah* . Sebuah reality show dimana sang 'super star' akan dibangunkan oleh teman – temannya dan terkadang untuk episode khusus disiarkan secara live di seluruh Jepang dan di internet

Kai terdiam mencari sesuatu di depan pintu

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ruki

"Tombol belnya tidak ada" Kai menoleh ke teman temannya

"Sudah, ketuk saja" Reita lalu mengetuk pintu.

Seorang wanita keluar dari dalam rumah

"NEECHAN! Lama tidak Bertemu!" Reita bersemangat sekali ketika melihat kakak Aoi yang membukakan pintu *kira kira apa reaksinya kalo yang bukain pintunya adalah saya*

"Oh, Gazetto kun. Selamat datang. Ayo masuk" Ajak wanita itu

Mereka pun masuk rumah Aoi.

"Kakaknya Aoi san baik, ya" Kata Kai pada kamera

"Neechan, apakah Aoi sudah bangun?" Tanya Uruha

"Belum, mau kubangunkan?"

"Ah, tidak. Biar kami yang membangunkan"

Mereka berjalan ke kamar Aoi, membuka pintunya perlahan, mengendap mendekati Aoi dan…

"GOOD MORNING SUPERSTAAAAAAAAAAR!"

Mereka berteriak sekencang kencangnya.

Aoi menaikkan alisnya sedikit.

"nyem…" Ia berbalik badan dan menggulung dirinya dalam bedcover semakin rapat dan terdengar suara dengkuran *jadi Aoi ngorok toh? ~X'D*

Semua yang ada di situ terdiam.

Hah!? Cuma itu reaksinya? Dasar Aoi tukang tidur.

"Sleeping beauty Aoi" Kata Kai dengan bangga menunjuk Aoi

Uruha mendekat kearah Aoi. Ia membisikkan sesuatu. Aoi berdecak

"oh, hamil. Sungguh? beli test pack sana." Kata Aoi yang lalu kembali tidur lagi.

"Tidak bekerja." Uruha cemberut dan menjauh dari tempat tidur.

Semua yang ada di situ terbelalak kaget. Jadi.. Semua cerita AoiHa di fanfic itu benar? Kalau Uruha dan Aoi..

"Hei, Uru, kau barusan membisikkan apa sih?" Tanya Kai hati hati

"Aku bilang 'pasangan Koron hamil, apa yang harus kita lakukan' begitu " jawabnya polos

Bakka.. Kirain apaan -_-;

"permisi, tolong permisi.." Tiba tiba Ruki menerobos mereka dengan membawa segelas air

"Oi, Ruki kau mau apa?" Reita melihat kearah Ruki dan gelas air yang ia bawa.

"Sudah, serahkan kepadaku." Ruki menyeringai

*uwaaaah demon Ruki* ~X'D

Ruki duduk di sisi tempat tidur Aoi. Ia mendekatkan gelas itu ke mulutnya perlahan. Dia meminumnya. Semua yang disitu membelalakkan mata.

"Oi, Ruki. Aoi tidak akan kau sembur kan?" Uruha memandang Ruki tidak percaya.

Ruki menengok Uruha secara perlahan dengan ekspresi wajah yang aneh. Matanya melotot, kedua pipinya mengembung menampung air, secara otomatis mulutnya pun mengerucut. Ia mengangkat jari telunjuknya di bibirnya menyuruh semuanya untuk diam.

Suasana hening Semuanya mundur satu langkah dari tempat mereka berdiri

"Kowai" celetuk seorang staff perempuan.

"Ruki san, itu bukan ajaran Eyang Subur, kan?" celetuk staff yang lain

*WTF!? XD*

Ruki tidak kuat menahan lagi. Dengan susah payah ia menelan air itu. Teman – temannya dan staff terpaku melihat Ruki terengah engah

"Bakka, kenapa berpikiran siperti itu?" Ruki menahan tawa gelinya

"Jadi sebenarnya untuk apa air itu" Tanya Reita penasaran

"Tadi aku minta minum. Karena tidak mau ketinggalan aku berfikir minumnya sambil ke kamar Aoi saja. Tiba tiba aku kepikiran sebuah ide"

"Lihat wajah tidurnya, 'tampan' sekali" Ruki menarik selimut Aoi perlahan sehingga wajahnya terlihat.

Ruki memercikkan air ke wajah Aoi. Dan.. Berhasil! Aoi membuka matanya sedikit. Ia mengangkat kepalanya sedikit melihat kerumunan di kamar tidurnya. Ia berdecak

"Oi, kalian staff atau fan?" tanyanya dengan nada malas

"staff" jawab mereka

"Ah, Yokatta" Ia menggaruk perutnya kemudian kembali menarik selimutnya

"Mereka staff Reality Show" Sambung Kai

"EEEEH!? BOHONG!" Ia terperanjat dan bangun dari tempat tidurnya

"GOOD MORNING SUPERSTAAAAAR!" Teriak semuanya yang ada di situ

Aoi bengong memandangi mereka semua.

….

Aoi mendekati produser acara reality show.

"Produser san, aku mau Tanya" kata Aoi setengah berbisik

"Ya?" Produser itu menoleh ke arahnya

"Semua yang dari, bisa diedit kan?" Tanyanya memohon

"Diedit? Apanya yang diedit? Ini LIVE!" Kata si produser

EEEEEH!? LIVE?

End


End file.
